deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Tesla Core
Tesla Cores are Weapon Parts found in Dead Space 3. They produce various weapons using electricity, including Line Guns and Bolas Guns. Design Details An engine for high current electric welding. Can be used as a Lower Tool and an Upper Tool. Attachable Tips Heavy Frame: *Default Tip [ Line Gun ]: Fires a wide beam of electric energy. These beams will pass through enemies, hitting any further enemies until hitting a wall. Holds 5 rounds. +1 round per Clip Upgrade. *Compressor Bolas: Produces a bouncing electrified bola. Holds 6 rounds. +1 round per Clip Upgrade. *Diffraction Torus Lightning Gun: Produces an electric arc that spreads to nearby targets. Holds 6 rounds. +1 round per Clip Upgrade. *Directed Suspension Field Bolas: Produces an electrified bola that sticks to surfaces. Holds 5 rounds. +1 round per Clip Upgrade. *Precision Tip Beam: Hold down the fire button to charge the beam, and release to fire. Holds 4 rounds. +1 round per Clip Upgrade. For upper tools only. *Repeater Cutter: Produces an electrified bolas cutter. Holds 5 rounds. +1 round per Clip Upgrade. *Broadbow Arc Cutter Tip [Broadbow Arc Cutter]: Similar to the Default Tip. Identical to the Sharpshooter and Negotiator Line Guns. Only available via the Slim Jim promotion. Holds 5 rounds. +1 round per Clip Upgrade. *Sharpshooter Tip Sharpshooter Line Gun]: Similar to the Default Tip and identical to the Sharpshooter and Broadbow Line Guns, except the weapon has a different skin. Only available with the Sharpshooter Pack DLC. Holds 5 rounds. +1 round per Clip Upgrade. *Negotiator Precision Tip Negotiator Tesla Beam]: Similar to the Precision Tip. Only available with the First Contact Pack DLC. Holds 4 rounds. +1 round per Clip Upgrade. For upper tools only. *Negotiator Directed Ejection Field Negotiator Line Gun]: Similar to the Default Tip and identical to the Sharpshooter and Broadbow Line Guns, except the weapon has a different skin. Only available with the First Contact Pack DLC. Holds 5 rounds. +1 round per Clip Upgrade. *Enervator Tip Enervator Tesla Beam]: Similar to the Negotiator Precision Tip, only with a slightly larger ammo capacity and a different skin on the weapon. Only available if you pre-ordered from Amazon.com. Holds 6 rounds. +1 round per Clip Upgrade. For upper tools only. Compact Frame: *Default Tip [ Arc Welder ]: Creates a lethal electric arc welder. Fires single shots not unlike a firearm, except it does electric damage. Holds 14 rounds. +2 rounds per Clip Upgrade. *No producible tips are available for the Tesla Core on a Compact Frame. Trivia *The original Line Gun can be constructed by placing a default-tipped Tesla Core on a Heavy Frame as the Upper Tool, and a Compressor-tipped Survey Charge as the Lower Tool. *Isaac uses a Bolas Gun as part of his moveset in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *A Tesla Core with a Precision tip will function very similarly to a Plasma Core with a Precision tip, both in functionality and damage. Appearances *''Dead Space 3'' Category:Weapon parts